powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha 6
Alpha 6 is the next Alpha robot in the series of fully-sentient multifunctional automatons and the robot with an attitude--literally. He was put into operation along with the woman who never stopped the questions, Dimitria, after Zordon and Alpha 5 went to the planet Eltar. Alpha 6 was first seen in the Power Rangers: Turbo episode "Shift into Turbo - Part III". He talks a lot like the stereotypical New Yorker, and almost got on everyone's human nerves (including, sadly, the viewers). However, Alpha was knowledgeable, and able to help the Rangers through various problems and adventures and even helped to save the Phantom Ranger's life. During the explosion of the Power Chamber, his voice chip was damaged, making him speak jibberish and have reversed words. After following the Rangers into space and meeting up with the Astro Megaship, Alpha 6 got a new voice circuit board from Andros, the alien from KO-35 and the Red Space Ranger. The new voice made him sound a lot like Alpha 5, only it sounded more female than male. During the installation of the new voice circuitry, Alpha was asked to describe his mission in life as a test. Alpha recited his mission as follows: "My mission is to protect the Power Rangers. And their quest: To protect the universe from the forces of evil. One goal, one team, known as the Power Rangers." Alpha was instrumental in decrypting the Power Decoder which allowed the Space Shuttle to combine with the Megaship to form the Astro Megazord. He also eventually located the Mega Vehicles on Ganymede and once piloted the Astro Megazord with the help of the ship's sentinent computer, DECA. After the adventures of Power Rangers in Space, Alpha 6 stayed on the Megaship, which became a museum. Both Alpha and the Megaship became recommissioned when Scorpius began attacking Mirinoi by the soon-to-be Lost Galaxy rangers. At the end of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Alpha 6 ended up leaving the Astro Megaship after it had started its self-destruct mechanism. For eight years, he lived in peace on Mirinoi with the Lost Galaxy rangers and the crew of Terra Venture. In Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, Alpha 6 appears stored as disconnected parts in a box inside a warehouse in Angel Grove, and is reconnected by Andrew Hartford on Adam Park's suggestion to help restore the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers' link to the Morphing Grid in "Once a Ranger". After Thrax is defeated, Adam recruits him as an employee at his new dojo. Exactly how Alpha 6, last seen on Mirinoi with the Galaxy Rangers, wound up dismantled in Angel Grove, is never adequately explained to any degree. There are questions about his reference to Zordon, whom he was never seen encountering beyond a cameo in "Passing the Torch." Alpha 6 has 3,004,700,903 individual circuit terminals inside him.Episode:From Out of Nowhere (PRIS episode "From Out of Nowhere - Part II"). For Power Rangers: Turbo, Alpha 6 was voiced by Katerina Luciani. For Power Rangers: In Space and Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Alpha 6 was voiced by Wendee Lee. See also: Alpha 7. Category: Turbo Category: in Space Category: Allies de: Alpha 6